The market for supply channels of digitized copies of textual documents or “ebooks”, is presently well established in both domestic and international channels of commerce. Yet the prior art merely offers essential access to each ebook by presenting a single narrative line in simulation of the typical method of reading a hard copy text from front page to last page. While prior art ebook readers do allow a reader to (a.) record electronic bookmarks within an ebook, (b.) peruse an ebook on the basis of page number or key word selection, (c.) jump from page to page, and (d.) activate hyperlinks to move from one point to another point within an ebook, the prior art wholly fails to optimize the possibilities of offering two or more alternate narrative threads through a same ebook.
There is therefore a long felt need to provide a method and device to establish two or more threads of separately associated segments which a reader may selectively follow while accessing an ebook.